The prior art discloses a variety of shoe soles contoured for a plethora of purposes. For example, wedge-shaped inclined soles have been developed for use in playing golf and other sports-related activities, to facilitate the assumption of appropriate stances during a golf swing or other physical activity. In addition, contoured "orthopedic soles" have been developed for enhancing the comfort and physical well-being of the wearer. These developments, to varying degrees, contribute to the comfort or the proper stance of the wearer, or force the wearer during stride to maintain his foot in a certain orientation when the sole is placed on a supporting surface.